Pokemon Smashy Version
by Bluekirby2
Summary: Magus, a trainer living in the Unova region sets out on a Pokemon adventure. Along the way, he meets some interesting characters, such as "The Great and Mighty" Zack and Team Anarchy. Expect a bunch of OCs. Rated T due to minor language, and to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**[This is a story with the awful concept of putting me and some of my friends into the Pokemon world. Don't worry, no Mary Sues will be involved. I also want to say that the Pokemon in this story will say their cries like in the game, rather than saying their names, like in the anime. And the protagonists name (Totally not based on me at all) is pronounced May-jus, not Mah-gus. Is that all? Okay, lets begin!]**

"How how!"

Lillipup woke up her owner, Magus, as she normally did every morning; Barking in his face, and jumping up and down on his belly.

"All right Lillipup, I'll get up." Magus then slowly got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom to see his reflection in the mirror. He saw his short-ish, brown hair was messy, as it was every morning, and combed it down. He then walked downstairs to the smell of his mom making pancakes.

"Magus, I'm going to need you to do me a favor for me after breakfast!" His mother yelled at him.

"All right, all right" Magus said, still a little tired.

When he sat down at the table in his dining room with his pancakes, he thought it was a good idea to approach something to his mom.

"Mom, there is something I want to ask you…." Magus said nervously.

"Oh what now?"

"Well, I heard that the champion of the Hoenn region, the legendary Steven Stone, is visiting Unova today…in Driftveil City, biking distance from Castelia…"

"Oh boy…."

"I wasn't done yet!" Magus snapped. He noticed he had gotten a little rude, and decided to calm down a little.

"Anyways, I hear is studying some stones near Chargestone Cave, and if I talk to him, he just _might _give me a Pokemon…."

Magus's mom rolled her eyes. "Magus, you know that I think you are too irresponsible to be going on a Pokemon journey of your own, and you have yet to prove to me that you are responsible enough. Hell, I can barely trust you with Lillipup or your father's Conkeldurr!"

"Oh come on! You don't know that!"

"Magus, I've known you for 16 years, and I know you aren't responsible enough to take care of a Pokemon, let alone go out into the world with one!"

Magus was a little angry, but decided not to act out.

"But I'm glad you brought up Driftveil." Magus's mom said. "Because that's where I need you to go. The Driftveil Market has some things I need from there!" She handed her son a list that had everything she needed.

"I trust you enough to know you will go straight to the Driftveil Market, and straight back home. I don't want you to go get a Pokemon from this Stephen Boulder…"

"Steven Stone"

"Whatever! I don't want you to get a Pokemon from him. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, yeah, I understand."

After Magus finished eating his breakfast, he changed out of his pajamas, and into a blue t-shirt that had a Great Ball on it, a pair of black jeans, and a red sweater. He put on a pair of sunglasses that had a blue outer part, and put on his black messenger bag over his shoulder.

"All right mom, I'm ready!" He notified his mother

"All right, remember what I told you!"

"Don't worry mom!" Magus said a little annoyed

**[So that was the first chapter of my first fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy it, but I have a feeling this will get quite a bit of criticisms. I am planning on updating]**


	2. Chaptah 2

**[So, I'm going to try to make my chapters a little longer, seeing as how short Chapter 1 was.]**

Magus was riding his bike from the Driftviel Market back to his Apartment building in Castelia City. On his bike ride, he was fantasizing about what it would be like to be a Pokemon trainer, about getting his own Pokemon and traveling the world.

Despite him not being a Pokemon trainer, Magus knew an extensive amount of information on subjects related to Pokemon. He knew almost every Pokemon, and knew how type advantages work due to him studying a lot of information on Pokemon. He hoped he might need it incase he might ever get to go on a journey of his own. He kept up with Pokemon related events going on in the world, such as who was the new champion of Kalos, or how when a bunch of new Pokemon not normally found in Unova suddenly started to appear, something Magus found to be strange. Of course, he would never forget when Team Plasma tried to rise to power - twice.

As Magus was riding through Route 4, he noticed a sandstorm started to kick up. He stopped for a second to put on his glasses, so sand wouldn't get in his eyes as often. When he stopped, he heard a loud noise that sounded like a scream. He decided he would go check it out.

Magus walked for a little ways, until he saw a man with white hair wearing goggles being chased around by what looked like a Darmanitan that seemed a little grumpy. "Hey!" Magus shouted at the man. "What are you doing running from that Darmanitan? Don't you have any Pokemon of your own to defend yourself with? You look too old to not have any Pokemon?"

"I have Pokemon, but I accidentally left them at the hotel I was staying at!" The man said frantically while still being chased by the grumpy Pokemon. "However, I have a bag with 3 weaker Pokemon I brought with me, but I dropped it when this Darmanitan spotted me! I'm pretty sure I dropped it around where you are, so could you please use one of them to help me?"

"Okay, how could a trainer leave his Pokemon, his most valuable possessions, AND friends?"

"Look, I'll answer questions later, just PLEASE SAVE ME WITH ONE OF THOSE POKEMON!"

Magus would normally complain when asked to do something, but he was overjoyed that he was given an opportunity to handle a Pokemon. He found the man's bag and opened it, and saw 3 Pokeballs. Magus was not sure what they would be, but he assumed they would be Pokemon found in the Hoenn region, considering Steven was the champion of that region. He picked a random Pokeball, pressed the button, and threw it like a baseball.

The pokeball landed on the ground, opened up, and emitted a white light, and the light formed into a pokemon. It was a small quadruped Pokemon that was 1'04", that was blue with a white underside, and had black eyes, a fin on its head, and orange star-shaped gills on its cheeks. Magus, having studying Pokemon for a while, knew what it was as soon as he saw it. This Pokemon seemed a little jolly.

"All right, a Mudkip! I'm at an advantage!" Magus cheered with joy.

"That's great and all, but PLEASE SAVE ME! IT KNOWS WATER GUN, USE THAT TO STALL!"

"Oh, right!" Magus said a little embarrassed. "Mudkip, use water gun on the Darmanitan!"

The Mudkip let out a sort of deep noise that sounded a little like "Erger", and it cheerfully shot a little water from its mouth at the grumpy Pokemon. While the water gun got Darmanitan's attention off of the mysterious man, it did turn its direction towards Magus and the Mudkip. It charged at the two, a little more angry.

"See that Mudkip? Our first battle! Mudkip use water gun again!"

Mudkip jumped with joy, and used water gun again. However, it barely seemed to do anything.

"That's right! I just now remembered that you are probably at a huge disadvantage, and water gun isn't that strong of a move against higher level Pokemon!"

Mudkip gave a look that looked a little disapproving to Magus.

"Hey, I was caught up in the excitement, okay?" He then noticed the enraged Pokemon was quickly getting closer, and Magus suddenly became frantic. He tightly hugged the Mudkip and yelled "I DON'T WANT TO DIE A VIRIGN!"

"Claydol, use Earth Power!"

The Darmanitan was suddenly stopped by lava that erupted from the ground. Unlike Mudkip's water gun, Earth Power did a lot of damage, causing Darmanitan to faint.

Magus turned around to see the Claydol, and the person who commanded it was the man. The sandstorm cleared up, and the man removed his goggles, revealing himself to be none other than Steven Stone.

Magus was shocked, but a little angry at the same time. He approached Steven and said "I get its cool your Steven Stone and all, but please answer this: HOW THE HELL DID YOU HAVE A CLAYDOL WITH YOU IF YOU LEFT ALL OF YOUR POKEMON AT A HOTEL!"

"Its seems I didn't forget all my Pokemon, because my Claydol here was in my bag. Sorry." He closed his eyes and laughed a little, and it sounded like Claydol was also laughing.

"Well, normally, I'd be a little angry with you, bust since your STEVEN FREAKING STONE who could stay mad at you?" Magus no long looked a little salty, but instead looked at Steven in awe. "I'm a big fan!"

"Why thank you. Could I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Magus!"

"That's an interesting name." Said Steven with a smile. "You seemed to have formed a bond with that Mudkip I lent you. Are you by any chance a Pokemon Trainer?"

"No" Said Magus in a pouty voice. "My mom claims I am not responsible enough."

"Well I thought you did an all right job with Mudkip."

Magus had a stroke of genius come over him.

"Could I ask you a favor?

"Why, sure thing Magus."

"Do you think you could come back to Castelia with me and try to convince my mom I'm responsible enough to be a trainer?"

Steven thought about it for a little bit. "I don't really have anything else scheduled for today, so I suppose I can. But I might not be able to convince her."

"Sweet!" Magus said as calm as he could, trying to contain his excitement in front of the Steven Stone.

…

Magus busted through the door of his apartment room, and noticed his dad and his Conkeldurr were home earlier than usual.

"Mom! Dad! You'll never guess what happened today!"

"Magus, please don't tell me you disobeyed me…."

"I didn't exactly disobey you…But what happened was, when I was in Route 4, I found a man being chased by a Darmanitan, and he dropped a bag of 3 poke balls with pokemon in them, and then he asked me to help him using one, so I used one, and then I bonded real close with it, and the man said I did a responsible job handling it!"

"Sure you did." Magus's mother said sarcastically.

"No! Really!"

"How can she believe you?" Magus's father said.

"Because I saw it." Steven said as he walked in.

Magus's mother had no idea who Steven was. Magus's father however, was quite familiar with the man, and had great respect for him.

Magus's father walked up to him, and gave him a handshake. "Oh, it sure is an honor to meet you, Mr. Stone!"

"Please, call me Steven."

"I'm guessing by your reaction, he must be a respectable figure…" Magus's mom said.

"Of course he is!" Magus's dad said. "He is one of the Hoenn champions, and son of the president of the Devon Corporation!"

"And you saw him handling a Pokemon?" Magus's mother was rather skeptical.

"Why, yes, I did. I noticed he bonded quite a bit with the Pokemon."

"Honey, if Steven says he was responsible, then he MUST be right…"

Magus's mom closed her eyes, and thought for a little bit.

"Well…If your father says you can, and Steven says, then I guess you can…."

"ALL RIGHT!" Magus said as he jumped for joy, and then apologized for being a little immature.

"You can start your journey tomorrow. I want you to start packing today."

"Sure thing!"

"Well, it seems as if my work here is done." Steven smiled again. "I must make my leave now. I'm on my way to Driftviel tomorrow."

"Thank you for stopping bye Steven. We really appreciate your presence." Magus's father said as he shook Mr. Stone's hand again.

"Don't mention it!" Steven said with a smile.

…

The next morning, Magus had packed his bag, and was ready to set off on his journey. He was just about to walk out the door, when he was stopped by his father.

"Magus, before you make your leave, I want you take this….these were left over from my journey."

Magus's father gave him 5 poke balls, and a great ball. "I'm sure you know how these work, so I don't need to explain to you what they are."

Magus smiled. "Thanks dad."

Magus walked away from his home, waving goodbye to his family, as they were doing the same.

When they could no longer see Magus, his mother said "I can't help but feel I forgot something."

"It can't be anything important if you forgot" Magus's father said.

"I guess that is true….."

Suddenly, Magus's mother remembered.

"MAGUS! WHAT IN THE DISTORTION WORLD DID YOU DO WITH WHAT YOU BOUGHT FROM THE DRIFTVEIL MARKET!"

**[Any reviews would be appreciated, as I would accept any criticisms.]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Okay, I put a LOT of effort into this chapter and the last one, so Reviews would be greatly appreciated.]**

Magus was walking through Route 4, near the ancient ruins. Magus was walking around, looking for a Pokemon that might help him win his first gym battle against Burgh, the Castelia Gym Leader. Because Burgh was a bug type gym leader, Magus figured he would want to look for a fire or flying type.

"All right, maybe I can find a Daramaka around here…."

After a while of searching, Magus still had not found a Daramaka. Disappointed, he decided to check out the ruins that were in Route 4.

Magus walked around the ruins and spotted a Pokemon that looked a little interesting. It was a Rufflet.

"Hey! A Rufflet! That could help me against Burgh! And Braviary is a pretty cool Pokemon, so catching it would be like killing two birds - Rufflets, I guess you could say - with one stone!"

Magus noticed what he had just said. "So THAT'S why flying types are weak to rock types."

"But enough! I'm gonna catch it! Go Mudkip!" Magus sent Mudkip out of its poke ball. "Erer!" Mudkip cried.

The Rufflet noticed that Magus was trying to challenge it, so Rufflet charged at Mudkip and pecked him.

"That must have been peck! Mudkip, use water gun!"

"Erer!" Mudkip cried joyfully, and then used water gun on the Rufflet.

The Rufflet gave Mudkip an intimidating look, and Mudkip seemed to lower its guard. "That was leer!"

"Okay Mudkip, use tackle!" Mudkip rammed himself into Rufflet.

Magus pulled a pokeball out of his bag. "Okay, lets do this! Go pokeball!"

Magus tossed the device, and it hit Rufflet. The ball opened, and made the Rufflet turn into a white light, and it sucked the light inside, and then closed. The ball shook 3 times before successfully catching it.

"All right! I caught my first Pokemon!" Magus said with glee, followed by another jolly "Erer!" from Mudkip.

…

Magus did some training with his Mudkip and Rufflet. During his training, he saw another trainer walking by him. The trainer had brown hair similar to Magus, only the trainer's was lighter. He was wearing a light blue jacket, and a pair of denim jeans.

The first rule of Pokemon battles popped into Magus's. mind: When you challenge a trainer, they can't deny.

"Hey you!" Magus said to the trainer. "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

The trainer stopped and looked at Magus. "I don't see why not."

"All right! Go Mudkip!" Magus sent his Mudkip out of his poke ball.

"Go, Turtwig!" The trainer sent out a Turtwig.

"Oh cool, a Turtwig! I've never seen one in person!" Magus remembered he was in a Pokemon battle. "Sorry about that. Mudkip, use tackle!"

Mudkip tackled the Turtwig, which did a decent amount of damage to it.

"Turtwig, use absorb!"

Turtwig absorbed energy from Mudkip, which not only did a good amount of damage to Mudkip, but seemed to replenish Turtwig.

"Mudkip, use tackle again!" Mudkip tackled Turtwig, which showed to be useless when the Turtwig followed it with another absorb, thus causing Mudkip to faint.

"Mudkip, return!" Magus pressed a button on his poke ball, and it shot out a red laser that returned Mudkip to its ball.

"Go, Rufflet!" Magus said as he sent out his Rufflet.

"Looks like I'm at the disadvantage now."

"Rufflet, use peck!"

Rufflet pecked the Turtwig, which proved to be super effective against Turtwig, and landed a critical hit, and Turtwig fainted.

"Well, looks like I won!" Magus said looking smug.

"Well, I guess so." The other trainer said as he paid Magus in poke dollars for losing.

"I hope we can battle again someday." Magus said.

"Well, I wouldn't mind that."

"Would you mind if I asked what your name was?"

"My name is David. Some refer to me as 'The Big D'."

Magus tired not to laugh at that statement David said.

Magus remembered an anime he used to watch back when he was younger. It was an anime about a pokemon trainer who traveled the world whose goal was to become a pokemon master (Even though he never did). He remembered how that trainer had a rival, and Magus thought it would be cool if he had a rival of his own.

"Hey Dave…"

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever. Do you want to be become rivals with me?"

"…..Okay, I guess….." David said a little weirded out. "Well, if you excuse me, I have to go to Castelia for a gym battle."

"All right, well I guess I'll be seeing you Dave…"

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever. Bye!"

David walked away, waving at Magus in an awkward manor.

…

Magus had decided he did enough training, so he decided to head to the Castelia gym to face Burgh. He walked into the building where Burgh's gym was. When he walked in, he was greeted by a room that looked like it was made entirely of silk, and covered in paint. There were paintings hung on the walls.

Magus looked around, and saw a flamboyant young man with curly brown hair, and wore a green shirt, and red skinny jeans with a black line going through the legs. "Welcome challenger!" He shouted.

"I'm guessing you must be Burgh?"

"Correct, young challenger!" Burgh walked a little closer to Magus. "Now, could you tell me what your name is?"

"My name is Magus."

"Magus, huh? That name sounds beautiful, like your face."

"Sorry, but you aren't my type."

Burgh couldn't help but laugh a little. "Now Magus, how many Unova League badges have you won?"

"I have yet to win any. This will be my first badge."

"No badges yet? Well, I guess I will have to use my weakest pokemon. But don't think I'd go easy on you!"

"I'd know better than to underestimate a gym leader!"

…

Magus and Burgh were at the battle field of the gym, and just about to have their gym battle.

"All right, lets get this on with! Sewaddle, come on out!" Burgh tossed a poke ball and sent out a Sewaddle. "Erowr" the Sewaddle cried.

"Go, Rufflet!" Magus sent out his Rufflet, and it, like Mudkip, seemed to be jolly as he let out a squaking sound.

"Okay Rufflet, use peck!" Rufflet flew near Sewaddle, and tried to peck her.

"Sewaddle, counter it using protect!"

Sewaddle put up a shield around it, protecting it from Rufflet's peck.

"Rufflet, use peck again!" Rufflet flew to Sewaddle, and it did a significant amount of damage to Burgh's Sewaddle.

"Sewaddle, string shot!" The Sewaddle shot out a line of silk at Rufflet, and while it did no damge to Rufflet, it lowered his speed.

"That won't stop us! Rufflet, use peck!" Rufflet flew towards the opposing pokemon to peck her.

"Oh no you don't! Sewaddle, protect!" Once again, Sewaddle protected herself from Rufflet by putting another shield up.

"Rufflet, peck again!" Rufflet flew to Sewaddle to peck her, and was successful, unlike the last attempt.

"Sewaddle, string shot!" Once again, Sewaddle used string shot on Rufflet, causing his speed to fall.

"Okay, Rufflet, peck one more time!" Rufflet flew towards Sewaddle and pecked her, causing Sewaddle to faint.

Burgh returned his Sewaddle to her poke ball. "This is an interesting battle. I think you've just turned my switch on!"

"Wait, what?"

"Go, Dwebble!" Burgh sent out a Dwebble.

"We may be at a slight disadvantage, but we won't stop here! Rufflet, leer!"

Rufflet gave Dwebble a leer, and his defense fell.

"Dwebble, smack down!" Dwebble shot a rock (That seem to have appeared from nowhere) at Rufflet. This did a massive amount of damage to Rufflet, and it caused him to faint.

Magus sent Rufflet back to his poke ball. "You may have beaten Mudkip, but we are not through yet! Mudkip, we've got this!" He shouted as he tossed his poke ball.

Mudkip came out as jolly as ever. "Mudkip, water gun!" Mudkip used water gun on Dwebble, causing it to faint since it was super effective.

"Wow, that was a little disappointing." Magus said.

"Maybe so, but you still did win!"

Magus, Burgh, and Mudkip laughed for a little bit until Mudkip started to glow a very bright color of white.

"Yes! Mudkip is finally evolving!" Magus said as he observed Mudkip changing his form as he was glowing.

Mudkip stopped glowing, and revealed his new form as a Marshtomp. He jumped with joy and let out a "Arar!"

"And for your efforts, not only did your pokemon evolve, but I present you with the Insect Badge, along with the TM for Struggle Bug!"

"AWWWWWW YEAH!" Magus noticed he was being a little rude by doing that. "I mean, thank you!" Magus blushed. "And thank you to, Marshtomp." He held up Rufflet's poke ball. "Of course, we couldn't have won without you either Rufflet!"

…

Magus was at the Castelia Pokemon Center, not sure where to go next. He knew of 3 gyms that he could travel to; the Virbank Gym, the Nimbasa Gym, and the Striaton Gym. However, he couldn't decide where he should go. He thought a little more until his Xtranceiver started ringing. He answered it, and saw it was his mom.

"Mom? What do you want?"

"Wow, your so rude!" His mom replied. "I was going to tell you that I got a call from somebody named Prof. Juniper, and she wants to see you in her lab."

"Prof. Juniper? In Nuvema?"

"Yeah, she said she wanted to give you something."

"Well, thanks for telling me. Bye mom!" Magus hung up, and then quickly pulled out his town map.

"Striaton is on the road to Nuvema, so I guess I can stop by the Striaton Gym on my way to Nuvema. I guess I'll have to stop by the Pinwheel Forest and Nacrene first though, but I guess I can check out the Pokemon in Nacrene."

"Magus, your Pokemon are all healed up!" The nurse at the desk shouted to get Magus's attention.

"Thanks." He grabbed his pokemon when the Nurse handed it to him. "Say, when are you getting of work?"

"I'm sorry, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"That can wait."

"I'm pretty sure Prof. Juniper wouldn't tolerate it if you were late."

"How…."

"I overheard you talking to yourself."

"Crap! You might be right!" Magus ran towards the exit. Before he exited the building, he yelled "Call me!"

"He wants me to call him, yet he didn't even give me his phone number…." The nurse laughed a little.

**[So that was Chapter 3. Before I get any complaints on how the Striaton Gym is still around if this takes place after B2W2, that will be answered in the next chapter, where I also plan on introducing some other important characters. I also apologize if David seems a little two-dimensional.]**


	4. Chapter 4

**[I apologize if this chapter feels rushed, as I feel like I did not put too much time into this one.]**

Magus was riding his bike across the Skyarrow Bridge, a very long bridge that connected Castelia and the Pinwheel Forest. He also had his Rufflet out of his poke ball, flying above him, because Magus thought that way he could bond a little more with his Pokemon.

After a while of riding across Skyarrow bridge, Magus got to the gate that went to Pinwheel Forest. He had his Rufflet return to its poke ball, and he was off to go through the Pinwheel Forest.

Magus studied geography of the different regions, so of course he knew about Pinwheel Forest, and he knew that if you didn't go straight, you might get lost. Magus thought it was a good idea to go straight. He walked along the straight path, until a hiker who looked a little fat walked up to him.

"Hey you, aren't you a pokemon trainer?" The hiker seemed like he was really worried.

"Yep! Sure am!" Magus said proudly.

"Oh thank Arceus!" The hiker looked a little relieved. "Could you do me a favor?"

"I suppose."

"Oh, good!" The man wiped sweat of his forehead. "You see, I was training with my Geodude in these woods, when suddenly these two shady guys come up to me, and they asked me if I wanted to help there cause by giving them my Geodude. So naturally, I said 'No way Jose!', but they said that was too bad, and they just kind of grabbed my Geodude, and ran with it! So could you please find them and get my Geodude back for me!"

"Two shady guys? What were they wearing?"

"Well, they were both wearing the same outfit. It was kind of a white jumpsuit with hoods of the same color. On their jumpsuit, it had the letter 'A', and they both had their eyes covered with black sunglasses.."

Magus had heard of these kinds of groups. They existed all throughout the world, and they all wanted some kind of goal, usually considered evil. They were normally known as villainous teams.

"Of course I'll do it." Magus replied.

"Oh, thank you so much!"

Magus knew he couldn't just take the straight path anymore, so what he did to look for these "shady guys" was to go through the long way. He walked for a little bit, until he heard a loud noise. He walked a little closer to the source of the noise, suspecting the shady guys, and sure enough, his suspicions were correct. He saw them, cornering a Geodude. "Okay, so how about if you show us a powerful move!" The Geodude did nothing but stay in its place, and crossed its arms defiantly. "Well, if that's how its gonna be, I"ll guess I'm just gonna have to kick ya!" The shady guy followed his sentence by kicking the Geodude, but because Geodude was literally a freaking rock with arms, the shady guy only hurt himself. He jumped up and down, yelling and cursing in pain. Magus couldn't help but laugh. He laughed so hard that he caught the attention of the shady guys.

"Hey! What are you doing here, ya punk?" The other shady guy shouted.

"I'M the punk? That's funny, because I'm not the one threatening to hurt pokemon that I just stole."

The shady guy looked a little frustrated. "Don't talk to me that way! Just who the hell are you, anyways?"

"Who the hell am I?" Magus had his expression change to cocky, and put his sun-glasses on. "I'm Magus, the one who will be the future Unova champ, and the one who will beat you to the dust! Now, could you tell me what 'villainous team' you guys are apart of?"

"We aren't apart of any villainous team!" One of them snapped. "We are anarchists! We, Team Anarchy, seek freedom from this unjust system!"

"Team Anarchy? That sounds like a villainous team to me." Magus laughed. "But seriously, its time to give that Geodude back."

"No way!"

"Don't make me take it by force."

"Well, if it's a battle you want, you asked for it!" The Anarchist pulled out a poke ball. "Go, Beedrill!" The grunt sent a Beedrill.

"All right, lets do this Rufflet!" Magus sent his Rufflet out.

"Beedrill, poison sting!" The Beedrill pointed one of his drills at Rufflet, shot poison out of it, and it hit Rufflet.

"Rufflet, use peck!" Magus's Rufflet pecked the Beedrill, and because of a type advantage, Beedrill took a lot of damage.

"Beedrill, use poison sting again!" The Beedrill repeated its previous action. After it hit Rufflet, it looked like Rufflet had taken some more damage than necessary. "That must be the side effects from poison!"

"Ha ha! Ain't so tough now, are ya?"

"I won't let a little poison get in my way! Rufflet, peck!" Rufflet used another peck attack on the opposing Beedrill, causing him to faint.

The other grunt took a step forward.

"I'll show you the wrath of Team Anarchy! Come one out, Venipede!" The other grunt sent out a Venipede.

"Rufflet, peck again!" Rufflet flew up to Venipede and pecked it, and Venipede instantly fainted.

"Agh, this pokemon is useless anyway! So is this Geodude! We don't need them!" The grunt proceeded to take out Venipede's poke ball, throw it on the ground, and stomp on it, and it broke. The Venipede that formerly belonged to Team Anarchy looked greatly devastated by the grunt's previous action, even shedding a tear.

"Ah save it!" He said as he kicked the Venipede. This action infuriated Magus, seeing Team Anarchy hurt a pokemon like that. "Hey!" Magus shouted. "How dare you hurt a pokemon like that!"

The grunt laughed. "Its got what it deserved!"

Magus was extremely furious at Team Anarchy. "I'll show you! Marshtomp, lets show these bitches the power a pokemon can unleash!"

Marshtomp made another joyfully entrance out of its poke ball. "Marshtomp, use Mud Bomb on these low-lives!" Marshtomp shot mud out of its mouth at the grunts, and the impact caused them to blast off.

"I guess those guys really mean business, abusing Pokemon like that." Magus saw the Venipede looking really upset after its trainer abandoned it. Magus knew exactly what to do.

"Hey Venipede, I'm so sorry about what happened. But you should forget about your previous trainer. He didn't really care about you. He just wanted to use you for evil purposes."

Venipede still was upset and let out his low-pitched screeching sound, but it sounded upset.

"I know what will take your mind off of it. Want to come with me?"

Venipede looked up at Magus. "Don't worry, we'll find Team Anarchy and beat their asses for what they did to you, and any other pokemon!" Venipede thought for a little bit before he looked up at Magus, and nodded his head yes.

"Okay! Go, poke ball!" Magus threw a poke ball at Venipede. Because Venipede wanted to join Magus, the poke ball didn't struggle, and Venipede was caught without hesitation.

"Sweet! We just caught ourselves a Venipede!"

Marshtomp joined in on Magus's celebration by letting out its usual "Arar!" Rufflet tried to join in to, but passed out from the poison.

"Oh! I forgot about your poisoning! Come on, after I return this Geodude, I'll take you to the Pokemon Center in the next city."

…

Magus had healed up his Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, and afterwards wanted to check out the museum that once had a gym in it. He was looking at the fossil of the Dragonite in the center.

"Wow, that's a Dragonite fossil! This is the closest I've ever been to seeing one in person!"

He heard somebody next to him laugh. "Dragonite is waaaaay overused." Magus turned around and saw a somebody who looked to be his age, but he was taller, about 6'01", taller than Magus at 5'09". He had spiky black hair, and had long bangs that framed from the side of his face. He was wearing a black shirt with long sleeves, and black jeans.

"Well, I think its pretty cool."

"OU pokemon are lame. RU pokmeon are where its at!" The young man said.

"You seem a little lively for somebody who looks emo. But I guess that's why they say never judge a book by its cover."

"Yeah, I get that a lot…"

"Hey, now that I think about it, you look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

"You might have heard of me. My name is Zack, the great and mighty champion of both Johto and Sinnoh! Even the greatest of trainers, like Blue Oak and Cynthia, tremble in the sound of my name!"

"And I thought I was egoistic." Magus chuckled. "But that might be why I've heard of you. I saw your live stream of you defeating Cynthia and Lance a few years back. Taking on Unova now?"

"Well, the thing is, I decided that I wanted to take a break, and relax and do a little sight-seeing in Unova, then take on Kanto, then Hoenn. Are you trying to take Unova on?"

"Hell yeah I am!" Magus put his sun-glasses on. "I was just headed to the Straiton Gym!"

"The Straiton Gym? Didn't the people who run that gym retire a few years back?"

"They did, but recently, they decided they were ready to open up again. I'm guessing you aren't very caught up in what goes on in Unova?"

"Yeah, I'm not really….." Zack seemed a little embarrassed. "But I want to leave now. I hear this place has a café, and I'd like to check it out."

"Could I go with you?"

"Sure."

Magus walked outside, and then saw David. "Hey, its Dave!" Magus exclaimed.

David knew exactly who said his name as soon as he heard somebody call him Dave. He turned around and yelled "Don't call me that!"

"Whatever."

"Hey, you want to have a battle? One on One?"

"Sure, I guess." David then reached to grab a poke ball.

"Okay, lets get this started! Venipede, lets wreck some face!" Magus sent out his newly caught Venipede.

"Duskull, go!" David sent out a Duskull.

"Venipede, use pursuit!" Venipede seemed to disappear, only to reappear behind David's Duskull, and attack it. "Looks like pursuit did some damage!" Magus said.

"Well, it would do more damage than normal, but remember; pursuit isn't exactly the strongest dark type move." Zack said.

"Duskull, disable!" Duskull turned around to face Venipede, and Duskull had a flash in his eye. Venipede saw it, and it prevented him from using pursuit again.

"Crap! Looks like I'll have to use another move. Venipede, Struggle Bug!"

Venipede preformed struggle bug on Duskull, but it did not do a lot of damage.

"Duskull, use Will-o-wisp!" Duskull shot a fire ball at Venipede, and inflicted him with a burn.

"Venipede, struggle bug again!"

"Counter with protect!"

Venipede tried to use struggle bug on Duskull, but because Duskull was using protect, struggle bug did nothing. Venipede was hurt by burn.

"Venipede, struggle bug!" Venipede used struggle bug. It hit, but didn't do much damage. Duskull used Night Shade on Venipede, and Venipede's burn followed, so he fainted, and Magus lost the battle.

"Venipede, you did great!" Magus returned Venipede. "Good match, was it not?"

"Yeah, it was good." David slowly walked away in a awkward manor.

"That battle was pretty impressive." Zack said.

"Thanks. So, are we going to go to that café?"

"Yeah, but I'd like to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"I thought you did a good job in your battle, but I think you could do some improving. You seem to have a lot of potential in you."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Well, I want to see you reach your potential. And the way to do that would be if I could travel with you through Unova. Would that be all right with you?"

"I don't see why not."

"Thanks bro!" Zack said, smiling with his teeth showing. "But first thing is first, lets go to the café."

"Right." Magus grinned as well. "We'll head to Straiton afterwards, and that shouldn't take too long since its pretty close to here."

**[Again, I apologize if this chapter wasn't good, and I will promise to put more time and effort into future chapters, so that will probably mean chapters won't be uploaded daily to make the quality better. As usual, reviews would be greatly appreciated, because I want to hear your criticisms so I could improve this story.]**


	5. Chapter 5

**[All right, Chapter 4 is here. I hope this one is better, as I put more effort into writing this than the last chapter, but I can't help but feel this chapter is unsatisfying. And for those of you that find any issues with my grammar, don't worry, as I might be getting an editor, who _totally _won't have a counterpart in this story. And now, without further ado, let us begin.]**

Magus and Zack were on their way to Striaton, so Magus could win his 2nd badge. He did some training earlier for his pokemon, meaning Magus's had gotten a good amount of experience from battling. Magus was just about to get to the Daycare Center, but was stopped by somebody.

"Hey you!" A kid who looked about 11 said as he walked up to Magus. He was wearing a flat-billed hat that said Charizard had a Charizard that looked smug on it, a white sweater, and shorts.

"What about me?" Magus replied.

"You aren't wearing any shorts!"

Magus and Zack both had blank expressions on their face. "Okay….." Magus tried to slowly take a few steps back.

"Okay, go Scraggy!" The youngster sent out a Scraggy that looked smug.

"Why did you send your Pokemon out?"

"We are having a pokemon battle, idiot!"

The youngsters remark made Magus infuriated. "Okay, first you walk up to me to criticize my sense of fashion, and then you give me your attitude for absolutely no reason? Well, if you demand a battle, get ready to lose! Rufflet, lets show this kid to respect people!" Rufflet was sent out as he made a jolly squaking sound. "Rufflet, wing attack!" The Rufflet spread his wings out, and flew towards the smug looking pokemon and hit Scraggy with his left wing. This did a large amount of damage on Scraggy, and Scraggy fainted.

"Oh, you think your so tough, ya nerd?"

"So you are insulting me for having more knowledge than you?" Magus laughed, but the youngster was enraged. "I'm not done yet! Come on out Pansear!" The youngster followed the sentence by sending out his Pansear.

Magus knew he should switch to Marshtomp, so he did exactly that.

"Marshtomp, Mud Shot!" Marshtomp shot a large amount of mud out of its mouth that hit Pansear, also causing it to faint. The youngster was even angrier than before. "OH, YOU THINK I'LL LOSE THAT EASILY! I STILL HAVE ONE MORE POKEMON! PURRLOIN, HELP ME BEAT THIS NERD!"

Magus knew again he should switch to another pokemon, this time his Venipede. So Magus switched out to Venipede.

"Purrloin, scratch!" Purrloin ran up to Venipede and scratched him.

"Venipede, struggle bug!" It looked as if Venipede started moving around like crazy, and attacked Purrloin. Because of the type advantage, the youngster lost. "Way to go Venipede!" Magus cheered. Venipede still seemed a little upset after he was abandon by the Team Anarchy Grunt. Venipede was distracted from that feeling when he noticed he started to glow. Magus, Zack, and the youngster were surprised by this. Venipede's body shape changed to be more wheel like. He stopped glowing, revealing his new form, Whirlipede. "Wow! You evolved! I am so proud of you!" Magus went up to Whirlipede to hug him.

The youngster was watching in jealousy. He threw some of his money on the ground which caught Magus's attention. "I'LL SHOW YOU SOMEDAY! JUST YOU WAIT, YOU NERD!" He then ran away at light speed. "You know what I call those people?" Zack said to Magus.

"Pricks?" Magus guessed.

"Exactly." Magus and Zack both laughed, while it seemed like Whirlipede was trying to laugh with them.

…

Magus and Zack had reached their destination, Striaton City. Of course, Magus wanted to challenge the gym first, but saw it was closed. "Closed? So, what are we gonna do now?" Zack asked Magus. "I think I should do some more training in the Dreamyard. Follow me, I think I know how to get there."

Magus and Zack walked to the Dreamyard, a research center in ruins. Because it was abandon for so long, tall grass was growing there, and several species of pokemon had inhabited the area, making it an ideal place for training. Magus was about to run to the tall grass to start his training, but then he heard a voice behind him. "All right, we'll scout the area of any strong pokemon. Hopefully, we can find the eon pokemon that is supposed to be found here. Move out."

Magus turned around to see several Team Anarchy grunts, one of which looked different from the rest. He was a lot taller than the grunts, being at around the abnormally tall 7'00. He was really muscular, giving him an intimidating appearance, and unlike the grunts, his uniform didn't have a hood. Judging by their appearance, Magus could tell these guys meant business, unlike the grunts at the Pinwheel Forest. "Zack, we need to hide!"

"Why?"

"Team Anarchy, that's why."

"Who?"

Magus dragged Zack behind one of the walls in ruin so they would not be seen. "Team Anarchy is a gang of people who somehow want to take over the world or some BS like that. They might not seem like a big threat, but they try get their way by not only stealing pokemon belonging to trainers, but abuse them to."

"Those bastards! The Zack will show them!"

"Zack no!" Magus was too late when he shouted at Zack, because by that time, Zack had already ran up to the grunts, and started going off about how great he was.

"Hey you bastards! What they hell do you guys think your doing here?"

"It seems a bystander is trying interfere with out work. What shall we do, Atlus?"

"Take him on. Trainers around these parts aren't very experienced, so it should be a breeze. Me and some grunts will go scout the area." The big man named Atlus said.

"All right, you heard Atlus! Go, Houndoom!" The grunt who seemed to be in charge of the other grunts sent out a Houndoom, while the others also sent out a Houndoom.

"Weird how you all have the same pokemon, but that won't stop me from kicking your asses! Gastrodon, come on out!" Zack sent out a Gastrodon that looked like it was from the Eastern part of the Sinnoh region.

"Gastrodon, use muddy water!" Zack's Gastrodon (somehow) summoned a wave of water that was really dirty. It hit all of their pokemon, and they all fainted. Zack seemed really proud of himself. "Well, it seems we have been taken out more easily than expected." The head grunt had gotten a call on his Xtranseiver. "This is Atlus. The eon pokemon we are seeking is not here. We may have to return in the future, so we are retreating for now." "Atlus has ordered us to retreat! We are going to have to get out of here!" The next thing Magus and Zack saw was a bunch of grunts running toward the exit of the Dreamyard. The head grunt looked back at Zack and said "Don't think that will be the last battle we have" and left.

Magus got out from hiding and walked up to Zack. "I can't believe they got away….."

"Don't worry about it." Magus said as he patted Zack on his shoulder. "They didn't seem to cause any harm. So lets get our mind off of it by training!"

…

The next day the Striaton Gym was open, and of course, Magus was going to challenge them. He walked into the building and saw it resembled a restaurant, and had a battlefield in the middle of it, with the tables and chairs surrounding it. A waiter with green hair walked up to Magus. "Hello, and welcome to the Striaton Restaurant and Gym! How may I be of service today?" "I came here for a gym battle!" Magus said eagerly. Zack followed with "Also, table for one, please."

"Certainly! Follow me, please!" The green haired young man lead Magus to the battlefield, while a waiter with blue haired lead Zack to his table. Magus saw the waiter with green hair stand on the opposite end of the battlefield, and he was standing next to a waiter with red hair that was shaped like a flame. They were joined by the blue haired waiter who had just walked onto the battlefield.

"I believe its time for introductions." The green haired waiter said. "My name is Cilan, and I like grass type pokemon."

The red haired waiter seemed a little more energetic than Cilan. "I'm Chili, and I light things up with my fire types!"

The blue haired waiter seemed a lot more calm and collective than the other two waiters. "I'm Cress, and I specialize in water types. I'm pleased to consider you my acquaintance."

"We are the Striaton Gym leaders!" Chili said with a roar.

"My name is Magus, and I'm gonna beat you guys!" Magus said with pride.

"Now Magus, could you please show us what your first pokemon on your journey was?" Cress asked.

"Sure, I suppose." Magus sent Marhstomp out of his poke ball.

"A Marshtomp? A very uncommon pokemon in the Unova region." Cress placed his index finger and thumb on his chin. "But nevertheless, it still does have a large weakness to grass."

Chili pushed Cilan forward. "Oh…um….nothing personal….I….um…I'm going to…uh….me and my pokemon….."

"Cilan, you're a gym leader! No mercy!" Chili shouted.

"Uh, yeah…..what my brother said….."

Magus turned toward Marshtomp. "Hey, no hard feelings, but I think you should sit this one out since you have a huge disadvantage against grass types. Why don't you go watch with Zack?"

Marshtomp seemed a little disappointed, but understood Magus's reasoning.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Chili cried while stomping. "The only reason your challenging Cilan is BECAUSE Marshtomp was your starter!"

Cress tried to calm his brother down. "He is the challenger. As long as it is not an illegal move, he can do as he wishes." Chili pouted a little more under his breathe.

"Uh….okay…lets begin…." Cilan pulled a poke ball from his apron. "Uh…Pansage…uh, come out…"

"Both Rufflet and Whirlipede have the advantage…..but I think I should use Rufflet now." Magus grabbed Rufflet's poke ball from his pocket. "Rufflet, lets do this!" Rufflet made his usually jolly squaking noise.

"Pansage….fury swipes." Pnasage jumped onto Rufflet, and started scratching Rufflet 3 times.

"Rufflet, use wing attack!" Rufflet used a wing attack on Pansage, which was super effective. However, Pansage was holding an oran berry, so he grabbed it (Not sure where he hid it) and ate it, restoring his HP.

"Pansage, attack with lick…" Pansage again hopped on Rufflet, but instead of scratching him as done previously, he licked Rufflet's face. This left Rufflet paralyzed.

"You may be paralyzed, but you just need to keep pursuing! Rufflet, wing attack!" Rufflet used another wing attack.

"Ah! My pokemon!" Cilan was very worried, but was reminded by Chili that he needed to keep going on. "Right. Pansage, use fury swipes again…" Pansage used fury swipes again, but this time hit 2 times instead of 3.

"Rufflet, wing attack one more time!" Rufflet used another wing attack on Pansage, and then Pansage fainted.

Cilan freaked out for a little bit. "Hang in there Cilan! Remember, we are gym leaders!" Chili said in his usual encouraging voice.

"Er…right…."

Zack and Marhstomp were cheering in the audience with their mouths full of food.

"Mrmf….Mrway to mrwo Mwragus!" Zack tried to cheer with his mouth stuffed with food.

"Mrarwr" Marshtomp followed, who had his mouth full of berries.

"Uh…okay…..Servine…."

Cilan sent out a Servine. "Uh….Servine….wrap…." Servine sprung towards Rufflet, and wrapped himself around Rufflet. Rufflet was taking damage from wrap.

"Rufflet, peck!" Rufflet pecked at Servine, which would have done a lot more damage if it was an actual good flying type move.

"Servine…leer…." Servine used leer on Rufflet, causing his defense to lower.

"Rufflet, use peck again!" Rufflet would have used peck, but his paralysis finally kicked in, so he couldn't.

"Servine….uh, throw him and use tackle…" Servine threw Rufflet across the battlefield and then tackled him, and then Rufflet fainted.

"Rufflet, you did great! Return Rufflet!" Magus put Rufflet's ball away and grabbed Whirlipede's.

"Servine…wrap…." Servine used wrap on Whirlipede.

"Whirlipede, use Struggle bug!" Whirlipede used struggle bug on Servine, which caused him to be set free of wrap. "All right, we just need to use one more attack, and then the Trio Badge is as good as ours!"

"Don't let him win that easily Cilan!" Chili shouted. "You have a super potion, remember!"

Cilan suddenly remembered he had one. "Oh…I do…" He grabbed it, tossed it to Servine, and Servine drank it, and he has his HP restored.

"Oh, I see how things will be! Whirlipede, poison sting!" Whirlipede used poison sting on Servine, which did a good amount of damage.

"Servine, use wrap…" Servine again lunged itself at Whirlipede, and wrapped itself around Whirlipede.

"Whirlipede, use struggle bug!" Whirlipede used another struggle bug. Because it was super effective move, it caused Servine to faint.

"I guess its over now….." Cilan seemed disappointed in himself that he couldn't beat Magus.

"We did it! Good job Whirlipede!" Magus hugged Whirlipede, but Whirlipede still did seem a little upset.

Cress walked up to Magus, holding a tray that had the Trio Badge in the center. "Congratulations on your efforts, Magus. In honor of your successes, it is our job as gym leaders to present to you the Trio Badge."

Magus picked up the Trio Badge and held it his hand. "ALL RIGHT! THE TRIO BADGE IS OURS!" Again realizing his immaturity, he apologized.

Zack and Marshtomp walked onto the battlefield to congratulate Magus, only this time they didn't have any food in their mouths.

Cilan was still a little upset about losing. Chili walked up to him and patted him on the back. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You win some, you lose some."

"You aren't angry at me…."

"Why would I be? I've had my fair share of loses, and so has Cress. In fact, so has every other gym leader." Cilan felt better after hearing that.

"Where are we headed next?" Zack asked Magus.

"Well, I'm supposed to meet with Prof. Juniper in Nuvema Town, so…."

"Nuvema Town it is then."

"Okay, but first…." Magus walked up to Cress. "Hey, when do you get off of your shift?"

"I can assure you I am not sexually or emotionally attracted to members of the same sex."

"Damn it."

Zack had heard what Magus said to Cress. "You didn't have time to date him anyways. Now come on, we should go stop by the nearest pokemon center before we hit the road."

"All right." Magus turned around to wave to the gym leaders. "Bye you guys, and thanks for the battle Cilan!"

Cilan, a little less shy than before, also waved goodbye back.

"And bye Cress!"

Cress waved bye back, but was a little weirded out.

**[And that was Chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to leave your opinions in the reviews, because I still would like to take in any criticisms you guys have.] **


	6. Chapter 6

Atlus had walked into a very large room that was the size of Nimbasa's Big Stadium. It was not lit very well, and in the center was a very large throne. A man wearing a white hooded robe was sitting in the very large throne. He had a shiny Charizard behind his throne, but whereas most Charizards stood at an average of 5'07", this one stood at a massive 8'07", and it had red eyes instead of blue.

The man with the Charizard spoke up. "Did you find the eon pokemon?"

"No, my Lord. We could not find any traces of it. I greatly apologize, Lord Anarchy." Atlus said with much disappointment while still trying to stay strong.

Lord Anarchy let out a sigh. "Atlus." He said in a calm manner.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Remember the deal you made when you first took up the role of Land Forces Commander?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"What was it?"

"We must give up our most prized pokemon to you. If we succeed in our duties, we may keep them. But if we fail in them, you get to keep them and do whatever you wish with them, most likely for experiments."

"Correct." Lord Anarchy got a little angrier. "And did you succeed in your duties?"

"No, my Lord, but it was not my fault. We cannot control when the eon pokemon decides to show up or not."

"That is true." Lord Anarchy replied. "Consider yourselves lucky this time. I'm giving you two more opportunities to not screw up. If you do screw up two times, your pokemon will be mine for experiment purposes. And not all who are experimented on are lucky, like my perfect IV, shiny Charizard." Lord Anarchy pet his Charizard on its head. "And I don't think you would want your pokemon to be experimented on." Lord Anarchy snapped his fingers, and a grunt quickly walked into the room carrying a cage that had a Teddiursa in it.

The pokemon looked very sad, to the point of crying. Atlus did want to cry, and he even shed a tear. Fortunately for him, his visor blocked his eyes, so nobody could see him shed a tear. "Understood, my Lord."

"Very well." Lord Anarchy said. "And remember, next time I assign you a mission, you must succeed to help overthrow this corrupt society, and spread the word of Team Anarchy. You may leave my presence now."

"Understood, my Lord." Atlus walked out of the room.

…

Magus and Zack had arrived at Accumula Town, there last stop before Nuvema Town. The trainers did not see much of a purpose to staying, besides healing up at the pokemon center. So they stopped at the Accumula Pokemon Center. When they were there, they saw a flyer on the bulleting that caught their attention. It read:

_WARNING: THERE IS A ROUGE POKEMON THAT LIVES IN ROUTE 1. AUTHORITIES ARE NOT SURE WHAT IT IS, AS IT ATTACKS TRAVELERS TOO FAST FOR THEM TO SEE WHAT IT IS, BUT VICTIMS HAVE REPORTED THEY HAVE SEEN IT USING DIG. WE CAUTION TRAINERS TO BEWARE OF THE ROUGE POKEMON._

_\- ACCUMULA POLICE DEPARTMENT_

"A rouge pokemon, huh?" Magus thought about what the possibilities of it could be.

"Maybe it's a Diglett? Or maybe a Sandshrew? Possibly even a Pansage?" Zack guessed.

"We can't assume what it is, but we should be on the look out for it." Magus had a sudden grin on his face. "Because whatever it is, I want to catch it!"

"Well, it wouldn't be much a problem for the Zack!"

"Zack, shut up." Magus said jokingly. Both the trainers laughed.

The nurse had notified both of the trainers that their pokemon were all healed up, and ready to go, so with their pokemon, they headed to Route 1.

Magus and Zack had entered Route 1, which was known for being extremely short. They continued walking, until they had came across an unusual sight; An injured Patrat lying on a bed made out of leaves, and it looked like a Furret was tending to it. Magus and Zack tried to walk up to the injured pokemon, but the Furret tending to it seemed to get defensive, and looked like it would attack the two trainers.

"That Furret looks too well groomed to be astray." Zack pointed out. "It must have a trainer nearby."

"Then why wouldn't it's trainer be here with it?" Magus replied. "Unless it's trainer abandon it or something."

"Okay Furret, I'm back, and I have all the healing items I need!" Magus and Zack turned around to see a girl that looked the same age as both of them. She wore glasses, had long brown hair, and was tall, about 6'00". She wore a pink shirt that had a shiny Furret design on it, and wore denim jeans. She was carrying a brown paper bag filled with potions. When she saw Magus and Zack, she seemed surprised.

"Who are you two? And what are you planning on doing with my Furret and this wild pokemon?"

"Look, we don't want any trouble…" Magus couldn't finish his sentence because he was cut off by Zack.

"Who are we? Who are _we? _Or more importantly, who am _I?_"

"Oh no…." Magus was worried.

"Well, just who the hell do you think I am? I am the great and mighty Zack, champion of both the Johto _and _Sinnoh regions! The most powerful trainers tremble just when they hear tiny earthquakes caused by the simple sound of the vibration of my name!" Zack grabbed Magus, and had his hand on Magus's head. "And this guy here is my bro, Magus! He decided to join me on my journey through Unova to see how a champion does things!"

Magus pulled his head away from Zack's hand. "Well, he is partially correct. He may be a champion, but I am not traveling with him. He said he would travel with me to see me unleash my potential, or something like that."

"Oh yeah…."

The girl looked as if she was unsure how to react. Before anything else happened, the Patrat moaned in pain, and the girl rushed to tend the injured pokemon.

"So, what happened?" Magus asked.

"Well, I wanted to go outside with my Furret, but I saw this poor little guy severely injured. I couldn't just leave him out like this, so I ran to the nearest pokemon center to buy some potions, and left Furret to watch over Patrat while I was gone.

"I see." Magus responded before he realized something. "I do not mean to be rude, but if you were headed to the center, then why didn't you just take Patrat with you?"

The girl seemed embarrassed. "I didn't realize that…."

Magus chuckled. "That's okay. We all make mistakes. But anyways, I think its time for introductions. You know my name is Magus, and this is Zack. May I ask, what is your name?"

"My name is Zoë."

"Well Zoë, is there anything we could do to help you?"

"I don't really need any help, but thank you for your offer."

"Do you know what caused the injury of this Patrat?" Zack asked.

"No, I don't know. I saw him when I got here, so I don't know how long he has been here."

"I have two ideas as to what might have happened." Magus said, which caught both Zoë and Zack's attention. "My first suggestion is that Team Anarchy may have something to do with this."

"Team Anarchy?" Zoë asked.

"Long story short, a bunch of pricks who abuse pokemon." Zack replied.

"And my second suggestion. When me and Zack were in Accumula, we noticed there was a poster warning us of a rouge pokemon."

"I've seen those before." Zoë recalled. "It is said to have surprisingly ambush both people and pokemon."

"Bingo!" Magus then pulled out a poke ball, and sent out his Marshtomp. "You see, as soon as I read that, I knew that I wanted to catch this pokemon. So, I'm sending out my Marshtomp here to help me battle it so I can catch it if it comes by."

"I wouldn't get too ahead of yourself. Someone could have…." Zack was cut off by something breaking through the ground in front of him, which surprised everyone.

"Oh cool, it's the rouge pokemon! Quickly, Marshtomp, use water gun on it!"

Marshtomp used water gun on the rouge pokemon, stopping it before it could do any harm. The pokemon was hit to the ground, and because it stopped moving, it was revealed to be a Drilbur.

"Sweet, a Drilbur! Water gun might have been enough to weaken it! Go, poke ball!" Magus threw a poke ball at it. It shook twice, but the Drilbur escaped and then covered his claws with metal, and lunged forward to scratch Marshtomp.

"That must have been Metal Claw." Magus then remembered the great ball his Dad gifted to him before he set out on his journey. He reached through his bag and quickly pulled it out and tossed it. The ball shook 3 times, and was successful. "Sweet! I just caught a Drilbur!" Marshtomp joined in on Magus's cheer.

"Well, that does solve the problem of the rouge pokemon" Zack stated "But we still need to help nurse the injured Patrat to health."

"Oh yeah….." Magus seemed a little embarrassed, but quickly got rid of his embarrassment with pride. "Well, we will do the best damn job we can to help a pokemon in need!"

"Thank you guys for your support. Earlier I said I didn't need any help, but I'm sure I can find someway you two can help."

…

About an hour had passed, and they had restored the Patrat to health. When the Patrat had regained consciousness, it noticed Magus, Zack, and Zoë, and it ran away due to it being scared of humans.

"Talk about ungrateful…." Zack said.

"Well, it does make me feel better to know we helped restore that pokemon back to health."

"Well Zoë, it was nice meeting you." Magus stood up and threw his backpack on. "Now, if you would excuse us, we should be heading to Nuvema Town."

"So, you two are headed to Nuvema Town?"

"Yeah, Prof. Juniper said she wanted to talk to me about something. I'm not sure what it is, but I have a feeling it's important."

"Well, I know Prof. Juniper. In fact, every once in a while I stop by her lab to help with the pokemon she might be too busy to handle. So would it be all right if I headed there with you guys?"

"No problem!" Zack said a little excited.

"Thanks!"

So Magus, Zack, and Zoë headed to Nuvema Town to visit Prof. Juniper. Magus stopped when he saw a dock. "Why is there a dock here? I'm pretty sure I've been here once a few years ago, but I don't remember seeing a dock."

"That is because the dock is fairly recent." Zoë said. "It was only constructed about a year ago, and so far, it only has a boat that goes to Virbank City."

"Wow, that sure is convenient." The 3 trainers continued to talk as they started walking again. "Virbank has a gym, and I was worried about having to walk all the way back to Castelia to take a boat there."

"How many badges do you have currently?"

"I have two. My first one was from the Castelia Gym, while my second one I won at the Striaton Gym."

"Castelia, huh. Seeing as how your first badge is from there, you probably live in or near Castelia."

"Yep."

"And where are you from Zack?"

"I'm from Johto. From Goldenrod City, more exactly."

"Wow, you must have traveled really far. Why did you decide to come to Unova?"

"It's a long story, but lets just say I wanted a break from becoming the greatest pokemon champion the universe has seen, so I decided to do some sightseeing here."

Before they knew it, they had arrived at Nuvema Town.

"All right, Nuvema Town. Lets go stop by Prof. Juniper's lab."

The 3 trainers had walked into Prof. Juniper's lab. When they walked inside, they saw tables piled with loads of books on the origins of pokemon, and a lot of computers. "Hey, is Prof. Juniper here?" Magus shouted. "I'm Magus, she said she wished to speak with me!" One of the doors opened, and a girl with blonde haired wearing a green beret, green pants, red glasses a white shirt, and an orange jacket over her shirt walked in carrying a stack of books.

"You must be the trainer Prof. Juniper is busy about. She says she will be in here in a moment."

Magus walked up to the girl. "You seem to be having trouble with carrying those books. Mind if I help?"

"Why sure!" She handed half the pile to Magus.

"Oh wow"

"What?"

"You look even MORE beautiful up than you did in those stories in the news a few years ago. Your name is Bianca, is it not?"

Bianca blushed. "Why, yes…."

"Why don't both of us forget about Prof. Juniper and you and I have dinner together?"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Magus looked behind Bianca and saw Prof. Juniper.

"OH! Hello, Prof. Juniper, I was just helping your lovely assistant with carrying these books…"

Prof. Juniper laughed, followed by Zack and Zoë. "But you must be Magus, the new trainer I heard about from Steven."

"Damn straight I am!"

"So I heard." Prof. Juniper walked toward a desk. While she was walking to her desk, she noticed Zack and Zoë.

"Oh, hi Zoë! I see you made friends with Magus and this other young man." She then picked something up off of her desk.

"This 'young man' is also known as Zack, the champion of both Johto and Sinnoh!" Zack boasted.

"So I see." Prof. Juniper turned her attention back to Magus. "I heard you started your journey, but don't have a pokedex."

"Nope."

"Well, what kind of trainer is that? A trainer without a pokedex?" She walked up to Magus and handed him a pokedex. "A pokedex is a trainer essential. A trainer without a pokedex is like a Cubone without it's bone. Take this as a gift from me."

"Wow, thanks professor!" Magus turned it on, and registered it to himself.

"And since you already have your first pokemon, I see I don't need to provide you with one. But let me ask you this; Have you won any badges?"

"Yes, I have. Two, actually."

"Two badges, huh? Where do you keep them?"

"Well, I normally keep them in my pocket."

"In your pocket? Do you know how easily you could lose something as valuable as your badges in your pocket?"

"Where else am I supposed to keep them?"

"Glad you asked!" Porf. Juniper grabbed what looked like a case from one of the pockets from her lab-coat. "Take this. It's a badge case, something every trainer should have with them to ensure the safety of their badges!" She handed it to Magus, and Magus thanked her for it. Magus then put his two badges in it. "If the case is full, that means you can challenge the Pokemon League!"

"Yeah, I know. And speaking of badges, I should go win my next one in Virbank."

"Heading to Virbank, I see. Well, do you know who the Gym Leader there is?"

Magus nodded. "Roxie is the Gym Leader there, and she specializes in poison types."

Prof. Juniper was impressed by Magus's knowledge. "Correct you are! And I guess you are taking the boat there?"

"Yes we are. Speaking of which, I think me and Zack should be going now."

"Well, actually…." Zoë seemed like she wanted to ask something. Prof. Juniper looked at Zoë.

"What is it, Zoë?"

"Well, I kind of wanted to travel with you guys….It seems both Magus and Zack seem to know what their purpose is, but the thing is, I don't know what my purpose in life is, so I felt like if I traveled with them, I might finally discover what it is. That is, if it would be all right with you two…" She faced Magus and Zack.

"Not a problem." Magus grinned.

"Sure!" Zack also grinned, but he looked a little more smug than Magus's.

"Of course, you should probably ask your parents about it." Prof. Juniper said.

"Oh….OH! Right, my parents….Yeah, I'll go call them right now, but I'd like to privately, would that be all right?"

"Of course."

"Ok, I'll be right back…." Zoë went outside for a little bit. After about 5 minutes, she walked back inside.

"And what did they say?"

Zoë looked like she hesitated to answer. "….They said it would be perfectly fine with them!"

"I'm glad they did" Prof. Juniper walked over to a closet, and grabbed a pokedex that was pink. "Because I have a pokedex for you to!" She handed it to Zoë.

"Thank you, Prof. Juniper!" Like Magus, she turned hers on, and registered it to herself.

"And in case either of you two catch more than six pokemon, you can contact me and I'll take care of them here at my lab."

"Thank you for everything you've done professor!" Magus said with joy.

"Its not a problem! But I suggest you should leave now, the boat for Virbank leaves in an hour."

"Okay, but first thing is first…." Magus walked up to Bianca and he held a slip of paper that had his Xtransceiver number on it. "Be sure to call me, Bianca!"

Bianca blushed. "Um…okay…sure…"

"Before we leave, I think I should stop back at my house in Accumula Town to pack my stuff."

"Okay."

…

Magus and Zack were waiting by the dock for Zoë to arrive. They stood there for a while, until they saw Zoë running toward them, with her Furret next to her. "Sorry I took so long!"

"Well, since you're here now, lets go now!" Magus seemed as eager as ever.

"Sure! And quickly, I suggest."

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason! Now come on, we should really be on our way!"

Magus and Zack boarded the boat that was headed to Virbank City, in hope that Magus would win his next badge, and with a new traveling companion, Zoë, in hopes that she would find out her purpose in life.

**[And that was Chapter 6. If there is ANYTHING you guys think I should do to improve this, PLEASE, let me know. And I do feel like I made Team Anarchy WAAAAAAY too edgy, but if you guys think so or not, reviews, as always, would be appreciated.]**


	7. Chapter 7

Magus, Zoë and Zack had just arrived at Virbank City, in the hope that Magus would win his third badge. Of course, Magus wanted to challenge the gym first, but Zack had some other ideas.

"I really need to stop by the Pokemon Center. I'll catch both of you guys at the gym later." Zack then headed towards the Pokemon Center.

"Well, I guess Zack will have to watch me midway in my battle. I guess you will be my only spectator?"

"I guess so." Zoë responded.

Magus and Zoë walked up to where they gym was, but were both surprised to see that the gym building was really small. It didn't even look like it could hold 5 people, let alone a gym. Despite this, they walked inside, and saw a staircase leading downward, and a door was at the end. They could both hear really loud music coming from the room the door led to. Magus, with Zoë following him, walked to the door, and opened it. He was greeted by an audience cheering, and saw a battlefield they surrounded. On the opposing side was a young girl who looked like she was in her late teens to early twenties. She had white hair, and was wearing a shirt that was purple with blue stripes, and was big enough to cover up most of her body. She was playing a guitar that resembled the Venipede evolutionary line. She was standing next to a bass player, and a drummer.

"Hey! Are you the gym leader! Because I'm Magus, and I'm a challenger!" Magus made sure he yelled loud enough to be heard over the loud music and cheering of the audience.

The rest of the band stopped playing, and the girl who looked like the leader of the band started a guitar solo. "Correct you are! I'm Roxie, leader of the Virbank Gym, and this is my totally bitchin' band!"

"Its cool you're the leader of a band, but could you at least turn down your music! Its REALLY loud, and me and my friend don't want to go bad!"

"Hell no!" It sounded like Roxie was playing even louder than before. "If you want to battle me, your gonna have to deal with all of us!"

"Personally, I've never been a fan of Punk. I've always preferred Techno, but that doesn't matter, because either way, you are going down!"

The bass player spoke up. "Well this one seems to be full of himself."

She was followed by the drummer. "Just like the last ones. Roxie sent them all crying to the Pokemon Center with their poisoning, and She'll do the same to you!"

"But enough of the talking! You guys know the drill!" Roxie stopped her solo, and she and her band started playing a different song. "I suggest your friend moves to the audience! Its time things get serious!"

Zoë walked into the audience, and then Roxie grabbed a poke ball. "Okay, lets pop this kid's ego! Hit the stage, Grimer!"

Roxie sent out a Grimer, which Magus laughed at. "A Grimer? Of all the poison types, you chose Grimer? Well, I can take it out with my friend, Marshtomp!" Magus tossed Marshtomp's poke ball, and Marshtomp made another jolly entrance.

"Marshtomp, use Mud Shot!" Marshtomp used mud shot on Grimer, which was super effective. However, Roxie didn't seem to bother that her Grimer was almost defeated. "Grimer, use poisonous gas!" Grimer then let out a foul odor than drifted towards Marshtomp. Marshtomp got a good whiff out of it, and was poisoned.

"Hang in there Marshtomp! Use mud shot once more!" Marshtomp used mud shot on Grimer, and Grimer fainted.

Zoe was watching in the audience, and she noticed Zack suddenly sit next to her. "Oh, hi Zack! What were you doing at the Pokemon Center?"

"So, I came here on a vacation, thinking I would only need one Pokemon. But because now I know this is going to be more than a vacation, I decided to get some more of my pokemon back from Johto using the transfer system. But anyways, how has Magus been doing?"

"He defeated Roxie's first pokemon, a Grimer, so he seems to have this."

"Well, I wonder what he will use next." Zack asked curiously.

Even though Roxie's Grimer fainted, she still didn't seem bothered. "Koffing, lets show em what we got!" She tossed another poke ball and sent out her Koffing.

Zack in the audience was infuriated by the sight of the pokemon. "A KOFFING!? WHAT THE HELL? OF ALL THE POISON TYPES, SHE USES A FREAKING KOFFING…." Zack looked around and saw several people staring at him. His outburst was even loud enough to catch Magus and Roxie's attention, so he deiced to calm down.

"Zack, are you all right?" Zoë asked

"Sorry….Koffing really 'triggers' me….it's a long story….too long of a story…"

"Okay….anyways, Marshtomp, use mud shot!" Marshtomp used mud shot on Koffing, but it missed her. Magus face palmed. "Augh, I can't believe I forgot….Koffing has the ability levitate…." Marshtomp was hurt by his poison.

"Okay Koffing, use Venoshock!" Koffing summoned a pool of poison under Marshtomp, and caused him to faint because of Venoshock's effect that it does extra damage to poisoned pokemon. Roxie laughed. "How do you like that? Not so much of a big shot anymore, are ya?"

"Damn it" Magus thought to himself. "How am I supposed to take out this Koffing without a psychic type?"

"It looks like Magus is stumped." Zoë said to Zack. "The only pokemon he has left that would do good damage to a poison type is Drilbur, but Koffing will avoid all his ground attacks."

"Yes, unless…." Zack's face lit up. He stood up to make sure Magus could notice him. "Hey Magus! Use Drilbur!" He made sure he yelled loud enough.

"Okay, even though any ground type moves will do no damage, and I've never even used Drilbur before." He tossed Drilbur's poke ball with hesitation. Drilbur was sent out, but he seemed very rowdy.

"Now tell Drilbur to use dig!" Zack yelled.

"But that won't hi…"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Okay, sheesh. Drilbur, dig!"

The rowdy pokemon dug underground. Roxie laughed at Magus. "Wow dude! I thought you already knew ground types moves won't hit Koffing?" Roxie's Koffing also laughed.

"I thought so to." Drilbur then jumped out of the ground. Koffing thought she would evade the attack, but was surprised when she was hit by Drilbur.

"What the…?" Both Magus and Roxie were extremely surprised.

"The reason I wanted you to use dig was because there was a chance Drilbur's ability was Mold Breaker!" Zack yelled.

"That's right! Mold Breaker ignores other abilities that would normally allow that pokemon to be immune!"

The dig attack was such a powerful attack, that it caused Koffing to faint. Roxie returned Koffing, but was really angry that her strategy was shut down. "You think that just because you took out most of my pokemon, you think you will win? Well guess again! Whirlipede, lets show these losers how to rock!"

Roxie sent out a Whirlipede, but unlike Magus's, this one seemed a lot more energetic. "Okay Drilbur, lets use dig again!" Drilbur repeated his previous attack.

Roxie had an expression on her face that looked as if she wasn't out of ideas yet. "Whirlipede, solar beam!" Her Whirlipede took in the artificial light from the gym since there was no visible sunlight in the room. **(tfw b4 I get a bunch of complaints about this)** Drilbur used dig, but it did not do as much damage as it did to the Koffing. Whirlipede released the solar beam, and Drilbur fainted.

Roxie had regained her confidence. "That's what happens when you think you can defeat a gym leader!" The audience cheered for her again.

"Well luckily, I have a pokemon that can check your Whirlipede! Rufflet, come on out!" Rufflet let out yet another jolly sounding squak.

"Aerial ace!" Rufflet flew straight-forward at Whirlipede, and was a critical hit on her. Roxie was a little angry that she lost, but decided to come face to face with the fact that she did.

"Congratulations Magus!" Roxie and her band started playing a song of victory for the challenger. "You have defeated me, and because of that, you win the Toxic Badge!" Magus walked up to her, and grabbed it from her.

"We just won the Toxic Badge!" Magus jumped with joy, and his Rufflet celebrated with him. He then put the Toxic Badge in his badge case. "And you should also take this to!" She handed him a TM. "Its TM09, Venoshock! It does extra damage to pokemon already poisoned!"

"Thanks!" Magus said thankfully.

"Wow! Magus must be a really strong trainer, being able to defeat a gym leader as easily as he did!" Zoe said impressed.

"Not really. Truth is, gym leaders are really not that difficult if you have a pokemon with the type advantage." Zack stated.

"Oh…."

"But that's doesn't mean I think he is a weak trainer. I know he has a lot of potential in him." Zack grinned.

The three had walked out of the gym, with Magus examining his new badge.

"So, where do you guys think we should head next?" Zoë asked.

Magus was looking at his Town Map. "Well, the next gym is in Aspertia City, but we need to head through Floccesy Town to get there."

"Well, I guess we are headed to Floccesy."

"Hey, I think Alder lives there."

Zack's face lit up. "Alder? Isn't he the champion of Unova?"

"Well, yeah, but he isn't in the position of champion anymore…."

"But he still was, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, when we get to Floccesy, I can challenge him and show him just how great I am! Plus, I have no doubt he will have heard of me!"

"But I think we should take a brea….." Zoë did not get a chance to finish because Zack had already ran off, so Magus and Zoë had no choice but to follow him.

…

Zack had reached Floccesy Town, with Magus and Zoë lagging behind him. "All right, Floccesy! I'm going to challenge Alder!…Now where does he live again?"

"Follow me, I should be able to lead you there."

Zack and Zoë followed Magus until they got to Alder's house. When they arrived, the first thing Zack did was bust the door open without knocking. Alder was home, and he didn't seem to mind, only because he was sleeping. Zack walked up to Alder, and was really disappointed when he saw him sleeping.

"Hey Zack, maybe we should come back since he is sleeping." Magus reasoned, but Zack ignored him.

"HEY ALDER, WAKE UP!" Alder woke up after hearing Zack yell really loud.

"Wha…who…Who are you?" Alder was a little dazed, but quickly recovered.

"I am the great and might Zack, the champion of not only Johto, but Sinnoh as well! Surely, you must have desired to battle against an amazing trainer like myself!"

"Never heard of you." Zack was astonished to hear that from somebody he thought would have feared him.

"Really? Surely, you _must _be joking!"

"Nope. Sorry young one." Alder laughed. Magus and Zoë joined in on their laughing while Zack was crushed.

"Well, maybe we can change that. How about a battle?"

"Sure." Alder said without hesitation. "I have a battlefield in my backyard. We can battle there."

"Well, then we can see who is the greater trainer!"

Zack and Alder walked outside into the battlefield, while Magus and Zoë sat on the bench next to it.

"Okay, this will be a one on one battle. Is that all right with you?" Alder asked.

"As long as I get to kick your ass, sure." Zack said with too much confidence.

"A bit too confident, I see. But all right. Go, Braviary!" Alder tossed a poke ball, and sent out a Braviary.

"Well, it has been a while since I've used you." Zack said to a poke ball he pulled out of his bag. "Go, Ambipom!" Zack tossed the poke ball and sent out an Ambipom.

"An Ambipom? Why did he use that of all his pokemon? Doesn't he have any pokemon with an advantage?" Zoë asked.

"Not sure why either, but Zack I'm guessing he wanted to be unpredictable? I don't know…."

"Ambipom, fake out!" Zack's Ambipom jumped up towards Braviary, making it seem like he would punch Braviary in the face, but instead punched Braviary in the gut with his handless arm, which caused Braviary to flinch.

"Now Ambipom, use knock off!" Ambipom punched Breviary (This time with the hand on its right tail) and something fell of the Braviary, which turned out to be a Choice Band.

"Not bad. You have weakened the attack I was planning on using next. But lets see how your if your pokemon holds up after my attack! Braviary, use super power!"

"Wait, SUPER POWER!?"

Braviary charged toward Ambipom, and looked like he was engulfed in some sort of energy. He hit Ambipom, which had a great amount of impact, and knocked Ambipom out of the battlefield, which rendered Ambipom defeated.

"Bu..bu..bu…"

Alder let out a hearty laugh. "That was a good battle! The way you opened with fake out, and used knock off!"

"But I lost. How can I be the greatest trainer if I lost?"

"Son, let me ask you this; What do you want to do after you become the greatest trainer ever?"

"Well…er…uh…, I don't know…."

Alder walked up to Magus and Zoë. "And what are your goals?"

"I want to become the greatest trainer, like Zack, that is, after I become the champion of Unova."

"I want to find out what my purpose in life is."

"Those aren't bad goals…But why do you want to become the strongest trainer?"

Magus was thinking about Alder's question. "Well, that's because….err….um….Because it sounds cool, I guess?"

"Well, that isn't a bad answer. I was once the champion of Unova myself, and I see we both have different views on why we one would become strong. By the way, I haven't gotten either of your names yet. May I ask what they are?"

"My name is Magus."

"I'm Zoë."

"Well, it sure is nice to meet you two, Magnus and Zaily!"

"Actually, its Magus…"

"And I'm Zoë…"

"Oh, yeah. I'm not very good with names." Alder laughed and Magus face palmed.

"Alder!" Alder, Magus, and Zoë turned around to see Zack marching towards the former champion.

"What is it, Zachary?"

"First of all, just call me Zack. SECOND OF ALL, and more importantly, I demand a rematch!"

"A rematch, huh?" Alder stroked his chin. "I don't think you're ready."

"Not ready?"

"You may have conquered two regions, but that doesn't automatically mean you're ready. When you feel like you are, feel free to stop by here any time you wish."

"I'll be sure to do that! And when we do, we'll use all six of our pokemon!"

"Sure thing, Zachary!"

"Uh, its just Zack."

"Whatever. Now, where are you three headed?"

"We were headed to Aspertia for my next gym badge." Magus said. "I hear the leader focuses on normal types."

"Correct you are, Magnus!"

"Magus"

"Magus! In fact, the Gym Leader there is a good friend of mine! He also teaches at the trainer school, which just so happens to be the gym as well!"

"We'll be sure to keep that in mind when we get there."

"And I suppose you should all be headed there now. In fact, I'll call him and tell him he has a challenger."

"Thanks Alder!"

"Well, it was nice of you to let us stop by." Zoë said.

"Oh, its no problem!" Alder said joyfully.

"And the next time I visit, we'll have our battle!" Zack reminded everybody.

"Of course, Zachary!"

Zack sighed.

"I hope we can see each other again!" Magus said.

"I hope the same! Maybe I can battle you to!"

Magus, Zoe, and Zack walked away from Alder's house, headed towards Aspertia City, in hope the hopes that Magus will win his next gym badge.

**[A note to any fanfiction writers/aspiring fanficiton writers who also enjoy Kill la Kill, I recommend you listen to Before My Body is Dry while typing fight scenes]**


	8. Chapter 8

Two Team Anarchy grunts were standing by the lake on Route 19 late at night. One of them talked into their Xtransceiver.

"We have planted the bomb, as you commanded us to, ma'am."

"Good work, you two." The female voice on the other end said. "You have done as you were assigned. Now, you two can head back to our base camp. In the morning is when we will fully execute our plan. I'll be sure to tell Lord Anarchy, and he will surely not be disappointed."

"Yes ma'am."

"I do expect to see you here soon. Don't disappoint me."

"Yes ma'am." The woman on the other line hung up, so the grunts returned back to where they were ordered.

…

It was the next morning, and Magus, Zoë, and Zack had all arrived at Aspertia City.

"All right, Aspertia City, home of my next badge!" Magus said joyfully.

"Alder said it was also the Trainer's School, so I guess we should check that out to." Zoë said with her Furret following her. "Maybe we can learn something there."

"The trainer's school is just a bunch of beginner stuff. I studied all that in the third grade, so after the Pokemon Center, its straight to the Gym!"

"Well, if you say so." Zack seemed to look just as smug as Magus, despite not really having anything to be smug about.

The three trainers headed to the Pokemon Center to heal up, and afterwards, headed straight to the Gym. They arrived there, and it looked as expected, like a school. The three headed inside, and saw a bunch of children who looked like they were around 8 years old. They also saw someone who must have been the teacher, but looked a little young for a teacher, around 18 years old. Magus figured he must have been the leader, so he walked up to him.

"Hey, are you the Gym Leader?"

"Yes, I am Cheren, the Aspertia Gym Leader. I'm guessing you're the challenger Alder told me about?"

"Yes, I am."

"Ah, so you must be Magnus!"

Magus laughed. "He screwed up how my name is pronounced again, I see. My name is ACTUALLY Magus."

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"Nah, its okay. Plus, how could somebody be angry with somebody as attractive as you?"

"Er, what?"

Magus's flirting was interrupted with the sound of a loud explosion. The sound startled everybody in the school.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Zack exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I feel it is my job I see what it is. Clyde, I need you to stay here to watch the students!" Cheren said, and than dashed off to see the source of the sound.

"I should go to." Magus zipped after Cheren.

"Hey, don't leave Zack out of this!"

"It sounded serious. Come on Furret!"

…

Cheren, Magus, Zoë, and Zack all ran to Route 19, where they saw a crater in the ground. It wasn't very big, but was about the size of a pond.

"What the hell?" Zack said.

"Who could have done this?" Zoë asked. She then saw an injured pokemon, and ran to it to tend to it.

"I can only think of one answer." Zoë and Cheren were unsure who Magus was referring to, but Zack was quite confident he knew who Magus was talking about.

"Gah, who else? Its Team Anarchy, those bastards!"

"Team Anarchy?" Cheren was confused.

"Team Anarchy is a villainous team that wants to overthrow our government with a state of anarchy, and they try to accomplish that by using pokemon."

"Sounds like a more serious version of Team Plasma." Cheren knew he had to kick their asses after hearing Magus's description, but he realized something; Team Anarchy was nowhere in sight.

"But where are they?" Cheren asked.

Everyone then realized that they had no idea where Team Anarchy was.

"But why would they just cause an explosion that isn't even that big and leave? It didn't even look like much pokemon were injured…." Cheren tried to think of an answer to his question.

"Maybe it was a threat?" Zack suggested.

"Or maybe….It was a distraction!" Magus figured "Cheren, do you have any other trainers that watch over the gym?"

"No, actually, I don't….." Cheren immediately became worried, and dashed back to the gym, with Magus and Zack following. Zoë stayed behind to tend to the injured pokemon.

They arrived at the gym to see two Team Anarchy grunts carrying bags of poke balls exiting the gym. "Stop right there you two!" Cheren shouted.

They were than followed by a woman who looked like she was in her late twenties with long green hair walked out of the gym/school. She was also dressed in a similar white jumpsuit as the grunts, only hers didn't have a hood, and it had a dress. She had a visor to cover her eyes.

"Oh, would you look at that? A bunch of little brats trying to save the day. How cute. Attack them, you two!"

"Yes, Lady Durus!" The two grunts threw poke balls. One of them sent out a Scraggy, while the other sent out a Zubat.

"Magus, you take out the one with the Scraggy! I'll take care of this Zubat loser."

"Got it!" Magus said. "Go, Rufflet!"

"Go, Aerodactyl!" Zack tossed a poke ball, and sent out an Aerodactyl. Magus would fawn over it normally, but not now since he had a battle to focus on.

"Okay, Rufflet, aerial ace!" Rufflet used aerial ace on Scraggy, which did a lot of damage.

"Scraggy, Headbutt!" The opposing Scraggy head butted Rufflet, but didn't do too much.

"Rufflet, aerial ace again and we got this in the bag!" Rufflet used aerial ace a second time, and that caused the Scraggy to faint. Magus looked at how Zack's battle was going, but saw that Zack had defeated the grunt's Zubat with ease.

"All right, we took out your henchmen, so you have no choice but to surrender!" Zack shouted.

"You think Team Anarchy will surrender that easily?" Lady Durus was about to reach for a poke ball, but stopped when she was startled by the sound of many sirens. She looked around, and saw the school/gym was surrounded by lots of police cars. They police officers had Arcanine and Stoutlands with them.

The chief of police got out of his car, and pulled out a megaphone. "Put the bags down, and put your hands up, all three of you!"

The two grunts set the bags down, and they, along with Lady Durus, put their hands up. But while they did as ordered, Lady Durus had a smirk across her face. Suddenly, an aircraft of some sort flew above them, and dropped something. It wasn't quite clear what it was a first glance, but the police saw it was a Voltorb. It then made a "Urur!" sound before using self-destruct. There was a sudden explosion, and when it cleared up, everyone had seen that they had disappeared.

"They got away…." Magus said to himself, greatly disappointed.

The chief of police was asking Cheren questions about what happened, while Zack was trying to cheer Magus up.

"Ah, don't let it bother you. It wasn't your fault, and there is nothing you could have done about it. Besides, you tried, and that is what matters. Plus, they didn't actually steal any pokemon."

"Hey guys! Sorry I got here so late." Magus and Zack looked to see Zoë running towards them, with Furret following her. They saw she was carrying something in her arms.

"Let me tell you, you just missed something CRAZY!" Zack said enthusiastically to try to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, I know the police were involved. I actually called them when I heard you guys talking about Team Anarchy heading to the gym. I stayed behind to heal the pokemon that was injured."

Magus and Zack looked at what Zoë was carrying, and saw it the was the pokemon. It was small, brown, and fuzzy, and was unconscious.

"Oh, it was an Evee!" Magus stared wide-eyed at the Evee. "That is quite a rare pokemon around these parts. I heard the only place I heard that they show up around is near Castelia is. What is it doing here?"

"Well, maybe it or its parents were released into the wild. It's former trainer could have been trying to breed for an Evee that was maybe shiny, and released those that weren't shiny." Zack reasoned.

"That could possibly be why." Magus said "But why did you bring it with you?"

"Well, I couldn't just leave a pokemon unconscious in the wild like that. I thought I would nurse it back to health. After I caught it of course." Zoë laughed a little.

"I suppose that is logical reasoning." Magus's expression quickly turned back to disappointment. "But I'm still a little upset about what happened."

"What happened?" Zoë asked.

"Team Anarchy got away, and Magus feels like its his fault."

"Oh. I'm sorry Magus….."

After the police left, Cheren walked up to Magus. "I'm sorry about what happened. If it makes you feel any better, they left the pokemon behind."

"I know, but I really wanted them to get the burning fist of justice. Those, bastards, they deserved it!"

"But I know something that will be able to take your mind off of that incident."

"And that would be….."

"Our battle, of course!"

Magus's face lit up. "How could I forget? That is the sole reason of me coming here! When will it be?"

"Right now seems like a swell time. Come on, follow me to the battlefield."

Cheren led Magus to the battlefield, which was in the backyard of the school. Zoe and Zack sat in a bleachers with some students.

"Okay, I hope you are prepared! I specialize in normal types, so you better have a fighting type!"

"Pffffft, of course I ha….." Magus stopped his bragging when he realized he was lacking a fighting type. "Damn, it, I don't one."

"Well, things might be a little difficult for you. I'll send out my pokemon first. Minccino, come on out!" Cheren sent out a Minccino.

"Awww! Its so cute!" Zoë said with admiration.

Magus laughed at the pokemon. "Well, this shouldn't be all that difficult. Go, Marshtomp!" Marshtomp jumped out of his poke ball, and gave another jolly "Arar!"

"Minccino, use sing!" Cheren's Minccino sang a lullaby. The lullaby was so soothing, that it put Marshtomp to sleep. Magus was really infuriated by this.

"AWWWWWW, COME ON! SING! MOTHER OF ARCEUS!" Magus yelled.

Zack was also angry, despite being in the audience. "SLEEP! THAT'S THE BEST STRATEGY YOU HAD? IS THERE ANYTHING LESS CHEAP YOU COULD HAVE USED!?"

"Calm down Zack…" Zoë said, trying to pacify Zack.

"Come on Marshtomp, wake up!" Magus tried to get his pokemon to wake up, but it was still sleeping.

"Minccino, tail slap!" Minccino slapped Marshtomp with her tail three times, and even though Marshtomp took damage, he really didn't seem to notice because he was asleep. Magus decided to switch out rather than keep Marshtomp out.

"Okay, return Marshtomp." He pressed a button on Marshtomp's poke ball, and he was put back in his poke ball with a red laser.

"Okay, Drilbur, we got this!" Magus tossed Drilbur's ball, and Drilbur popped out with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Minccino, use sing again!" Minccino started to sing again, but Magus thought of a way to avoid it.

"Drilbur, dig!" Drilbur burrowed into the ground, and avoided Minccino's sing attack.

"Don't think you can escape so easily! Minccino, use swift!" Minccino used swift, and the swift attack went into the hole Drilbur dug, and hit him. Drilbur followed Minccino's attack by popping out of the ground, and giving Minccino an uppercut.

"Minccino, use double slap!" Minccino ran up to Drilbur, grabbed him, and slapped him multiple times.

"Oh, a multi-strike move! Well two can play at that game! Drilbur, fury swipes!" Drilbur scratched Minccino five times, and Minccino fainted. Cheren sent Minccino back to her poke ball.

"So, you took out my first pokemon. Well, you are a powerful opponent. But I still am not finished yet. Watchog, come out!" Cheren sent out is second pokemon, a Watchog.

Zack scoffed at the pokemon. "A Watchog? This should be easy for Magus. Watchog really isn't that good."

"Watchog, retaliate!" Watchog ran up to Drilbur, and slammed into him. It did a lot of damage, and Drilbur fainted.

"So, you were saying?" Zoë said to Zack.

"Well, just because a pokemon won in a battle like this doesn't mean it is any good in competitions."

"Well, looks like I better watch out for that move. Go, Rufflet!" Magus sent out Rufflet.

"Watchog, super fang!" Watchog bit Rufflet, and took out half of Rufflet's HP.

"Rufflet, use slash!" Rufflet slashed Watchog with his talons.

"Watchog, retaliate!" Watchog used retaliate on Rufflet, leaving him barely able to stand.

"Rufflet, use slash again!" Rufflet used another slash on Watchog, and landed a critical hit, and Watchog fainted.

Cheren sent Watchog back to his ball. "Go, Bouffalant!"

Cheren sent out a Bouffalant, and he looked angry, and ready to take on any target.

"Okay, Rufflet, use slash!" Rufflet slashed Bouffalant with his talons.

"Bouffalant, use head charge!" Bouffalant ran back to the back of the battlefield, and ran to hit Rufflet, and knocked him to the other side of the field. Rufflet fainted from the damage. Magus sent him back to his poke ball. He held Rufflet's poke ball close to his face. "You did a good job." He put it back in his bag, and grabbed another ball.

"Go, Marshtomp!" Magus sent out Marshtomp, but he was still asleep. He grabbed a Chesto Berry from his bag, walked onto the battlefield, and put it in Marshtomp's mouth. He had to help Marshtomp chew it, but he stopped because Marshtomp woke up.

"Okay Bouffalant, use fury attack!" Bouffalant ran up to Marshtomp, and poked Marshtomp with his horns three times.

"Marshtomp, use rock slide!" Marshtomp somehow summoned rocks from the sky, and they fell on Bouffalant.

"Bouffalant, head charge!" Bouffalant used head charge on Marshtomp, and knocked him across the field. It had the same result as when Rufflet was hit by it; He fainted. Magus sent Marshtomp back to his poke ball.

"I'm not done yet. I still have one more pokemon! Go, Whirlipede!" Whirlipede was sent out, and tried to give off a "battle cry" but was a little nervous when doing so.

"Bouffalant, use head charge!" Bouffalant used another head charge on Whirlipede, but Whirlipede tired to hang in there, so he didn't faint.

"Whirlipede, use poison sting!" Whirlipede used a poison sting on Bouffalant, but it didn't do much. However, it did cause Bouffalant to become poisoned, and so he took damage from it.

"Bouffalant, use fury attack!" Bouffalant used a fury attack on Whirlipede, but it only hit twice.

"Whirlipede, use venoshock!" Whirlipede used a venoshock on Bouffalant, and did extra damge on Bouffalant from the poisoning. Bouffalant fainted from the extra damage.

"Thank you Roxie! Of course, I couldn't do it without you, Whirlipede!" Magus was jumping with joy while Whirlipede seemed to be celebrating a little more modestly before it started to glow bright. Everyone stared at it with anticipation, as it was changing shape from being shaped like a wheel, to being around 8' and had a much longer body. He stopped glowing, and he was revealed to be a Scolipede.

"Sweet! You evolved!" Magus tried to hug the neck of his newly evolved pokemon.

"Great, just what we need. OU pokemon." Zack said sarcastically.

Cheren walked up to Magus. "Well done Magus. You were a good challenge."

"Thanks. You to."

"In honor of your achievements, I present you the Basic Badge." Cheren handed Magus a badge that resembled the spine of a book. He also handed him a TM. "I also want you to have this; Its retaliate. Do you know how it works?"

"Yeah, the power of the attack increases if another pokemon fainted."

"You are correct." Cheren grinned. "But where are you three headed next?"

"Well, we haven't quite decided yet." Magus said. "I was thinking about heading back to Castelia City for a break. And yes, I have battled Burgh, and I have the Insect Badge."

"Well, in that case, you should go to the Nimbasa Gym. Elesa is the leader there, and she specializes in electric types."

"Well, what do you guys think?" Magus asked Zack and Zoë.

"Sure thing." Zack responded.

"No problem." Zoë replied.

"Well, looks like we are going to Nimbasa. So I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess so."

"But I hope we can meet again. Maybe then we can go out?"

Cheren was a little nervous at that indirect proposal. "Ummmm…I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in men…."

"Damn it."

Zack grabbed Magus by the back of his shirt collar and dragged him. "Come on, lets go. We need to head to Virbank City, and you can flirt with people when we get to Castelia."

So Magus, Zack, and Zoe headed to Virbank City so they could catch a boat back to Castelia, and being another step closer to reaching his dream of becoming the champion of Unova.

**[So what did you guys think of that chapter? Too edgy? Was Magus still "annoying"? Your reviews would be greatly appreciated so I could improve any future chapters.]**


	9. Chapter 9

Lady Durus had walked into Lord Anarchy's chamber, and knew what Lord Anarchy had to tell her would not be good news.

"Durus" Lord Anarchy spoke up, feeding his Charizard a pokepuff. "I heard what happened in Aspertia."

"My apologies, Lord Anarchy."

"Your apology does not change the fact that you have failed me. You did not do as I have ordered you by leaving behind the pokemon at the Trainer's School rather than presenting them to me. I don't think your Sneasel will be too happy to hear about this."

"But Lord!" Lady Durus pulled out a pokeball "I did manage to get ONE pokemon!"

Lord Anarchy gave Durus a skeptic look "Well, would you mind sending it out?"

Durus opened the pokeball, and sent out a baby Kangaskhan. The pokemon was terrified, and Lord Anarchy seemed pleased with what Durus had retrieved him "Very well. This will do. I was planning on keeping your pokemon, but by presenting me this, you have appealed yourself. But if you mess up ONE more time, it will be mine."

"Yes, Lord Anarchy."

Lord Anarchy snapped his fingers, and a grunt walked in to take the Kangaskhan to Team Anarchy's laboratory.

"You may now leave my presence, Durus."

"Yes, Lord Anarchy." Durus walked out of the room, and another grunt walked in. He was holding a dusk ball with him.

"Lord Anarchy, we have used the machine to perfect this pokemon, but it does not seem to have turned out as we planned."

"What do you mean by that?" Lord Anarchy asked as he scratched his Charizard's chin

"It is very defiant. It won't obey a single word any of us says."

Lord Anarchy took a moment to think "I don't care. Do whatever you please."

"Yes Lord Anarchy." The grunt walked out of the room.

…

Magus, Zoë, and Zack were on a ship that was headed toward Castelia City. Magus was debating if he should visit his family, but he did agree that Zack and Zoe had to try a Casteliacone.

The ship had finally arrived on the docks, and Magus was a little happy to be in his home town again. "Well, I'm a little glad to be in a familiar city."

"So, what are we gonna do here?" Zack asked, looking around in the large city

"First thing is first, we have to get some Casteliacones. But we better hurry, because those things sell fast. Now come on!" Magus led Zoe and Zack to where to Casteliacones were being sold. They got to the stand, and saw that someone walked away with 12 Casteliacones.

"Why did that guy need twelve of them?" Zoë asked

"No clue. He probably wasn't even gonna eat all of them. But let's just hope he didn't buy them all. They will all be on me." Magus turned to the man at the counter "Three Casteliacones please."

"Sorry, but I'm sold out. That guy just bought the last of them." He said as he pointed towards the guy who bought the 12 Casteliacones. Magus was infuriated by this, so he chased after him.

"Hey you! The guy with the Casteliacones!" Magus shouted at the Casteliacones guy, and he looked behind him

"What is it?"

"Why the hell do you need TWELVE friggin Casteliacones?"

"Well, if you want, you could buy it one off of me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. For 1500 each!"

" 1500! Why the hell should I spend that much when they are normally sold for 100?"

"Hey, that's just how that is!" The Casteliacone guy walked away, laughing manically

"Freaking scalpers." Magus was a little disappointed, but he tried to remain optimistic "Well, I guess we could visit Burgh. He is a pretty cool guy."

The three trainers walked to the Castelia Gym, but were surprised at what they saw. They saw Burgh with a Leavanny that was using X-scissor on a pokemon flying around the gym, and attacking.

Magus ran up to Burgh "Burgh? What's going on here?"

Burgh looked behind him to see Magus "Magus? It's been ages." The pokemon attacking the gym had used a dragon pulse on Burgh, but luckily Burgh managed to jump out of the way and not get hit. "But that is a discussion for later. For now, I'm trying to take care of this pokemon."

"What is it?" Magus looked up to try to see what pokemon was attacking. He saw it getting closer to him, making it easier to tell what it was.

"Oh! It's a Hydreigon! And apparently it can learn giga impa…." Magus was interrupted by the Hydreigon using giga impact on him, causing him to hit a building

"HOLY CRAP, MAGUS!" Zack shouted as he ran up to Magus

"MAGUS!? PLEASE BE OKAY!" Zoë cried as she followed Zack. Burgh had to stay behind to fight it off. Magus was still alive, but very injured.

"Don't worry guys. I'm still okay." Magus could barely stand, but he still managed to. "But I've noticed something odd about this pokemon."

"What is it?" Zoë asked "It looks normal to me."

"Magus is right." Zack said "Hydreigon average at 5'11", but this one is 8'11". I'm pretty sure that's abnormal."

"And there is no way that this is a wild pokemon." Magus added in "It doesn't look wild, but it doesn't make sense why its trainer would just let it destroy everything like this, and at the same time, it doesn't make sense why someone would release a powerful pokemon like a Hydreigon."

"Well, I'll try to stop this! Come on out, Aerodactly!" Zack sent out his Aerodactly to try to fight off the Hydreigon. The Hydreigon used a giga impact on Aerodactly, and proved to be a powerful move.

"Oh, you think you can defeat the Zack? Think again!" Zack pulled down his right sleeve on his shirt, revealing that he had a black ring on his wrist that had a round colorful stone in the center. "Ready Aerodactly?" Aerodactly looked at Zack, and nodded. Zack pressed the stone on his ring, and Aerodactly was in the center of something that resembled a pearl.

"I can't believe it…..I'm exhibiting Mega Evolution in person!" Magus said with excitement

The orb around Aerodactly shattered, and showed Aerodactly in all his Mega-evolved glory. "Now Aerodactly, use stone edge!" Aerodactly summoned stone pillars from the ground that rose up to hit Hydreigon.

"As much as I would love to stay and watch, I can't. I have a hunch I can find the answer to this problem somewhere." Magus said. He sent out Scolipede, and hopped on his back. "Since I'm a little too weak to walk, I'll ride on Scolipede. Please, help Zack!"

"Right." Zoë said as she nodded her head. She sent out her Furret to help her fight, while Magus rode on the back of his Scolipede to investigate.

Magus had Scolipede ride to the entrance of an alley in Castelia. He hopped off of Scolipede, and had him return to his pokeball, while he ran down the alley. He thought he would find something here, because he heard off a lot of sketchy stuff going on in the alley, so he thought the alley was a great start. He looked around, and then looked through some of the trashcans. After digging around, he found something peculiar.

"A dusk ball? Why would somebody throw away a useful pokeball like this?" Magus then had an idea. He kept the dusk ball, ran out of the alley, sent out Scolipede, and rode on its back to the fight scene.

"Leavanny, use X-scissor!" Burgh's Leavanny used X-scissor on Hydreigon, which was effective, but Hydreigon responded with a flamethrower, and Leavanny fainted. Burgh recalled Leavanny, and sent out a Crustle.

"Guys! I think I have a possible solution!" Magus cried while riding the back of Scolipede. Scolipede caught up to them, and Magus hoped off of his back.

"At this rate, we are desperate for anything that might help us." Zoë said "Try anything you need."

"All right." Magus pulled out the dusk ball he found at the alley.

"So, you're going to catch it? Do you really think you can tame THIS?" Zack said

"I'm not going to catch it." Magus then pressed the button on the pokeball, and it shot out a laser that sent Hydreigon into the pokeball.

"W…what just happened?" Zack said as he scratched his head "That Hydreigon belonged to the owner of the dusk ball….?"

"Well, apparently it did. I honestly didn't think it would work, but it did. And if that didn't fail, I was probably just gonna catch it."

"Magus, I don't think catching that would be a good idea." Zack reasoned "That thing just tried to destroy everything."

"Yeah, but Hydreigon is just so freaking adorable." Magus added

"Cute….?" Zoë was confused at why Magus would think Hydreigon is cute

"My mind works in strange ways….."

"Well, what are we gonna do about it? It isn't like we can return it since we don't even know who the trainer is." Zack asked

"And I did find it's pokeball in the garbage, which shows that it was unwanted." Magus added in

"I have a suggestion of what we could do." Zack said

"What is it?" Magus asked Zack, a little interested

"Back in Johto, I have a friend who researches this kind of stuff. She might be able to help."

"All right, we'll do that."

Burgh walked up to the three trainers "I don't believe you formally introduced me to your friends. Who are they?"

"Hi! My name is Zoë!"

Zack had a smug grin on his face. "Who am I? Well, just who the hell do you think I am?"

"Oh boy….." Zoë said

"I'm Zack, the greatest trainer to have ever walked on the face of the planet! I'm the champion of both Johto AND Sinnoh! I'm sure you've heard of me!"

"Nope." Burgh responded, much to Zack's surprise. Zack was crushed by this

"But if you are the champion of two regions, I have a suggestion for you." Burgh pulled out a poster that piqued Zack's interest. The poster was for the Pokemon World Tournament, and how there was a tournament for champions.

Zack grabbed the poster from Burgh "A Champion Tournament? WHERE!?"

"Driftveil City. But it won't be happening for another month, I'm afraid."

"We aren't going to be headed towards Driftveil for awhile, so this all works out well." Magus reasoned "But you said we had a solution to the problem about the Hydreigon."

"Oh, right. We need to go now."

"Well, goodbye! I hope to see you at the PWT!" Burgh said as he waved towards the three trainers

…

Magus, Zack, and Zoë had arrived at the Castelia Center. Zack walked towards to the PC, booted it up, and called his friend he was talking about, while Magus and Zoë were looking over his shoulder.

"Zack! It has been a while since we talked." The person Zack was talking to had copper hair that was in pigtails, brown eyes, and was dressed in a lab coat. She was also wearing glasses.

"Hi Rise! How have things been for you?"

"Not much has been different. How have things been doing for you in Unova? I see you made two friends."

Magus shoved Zack out of the way "Hi, I'm Magus. Are you single?"

Zoë pushed Magus out of the way "Sorry, he does that. But I'm Zoë. It's nice to meet you."

Rise laughed "Well, it seems you know some interesting people here."

"Oh yeah, but I remember why I called you in the first place. I have something you might be able to help with." Magus handed the dusk ball to Zack

"Oh? What is it?"

"We found this pokemon that attacked the city for absolutely no reason. It wasn't wild, but it did belong to a trainer. Magus here found its pokeball, which is how we managed to stop it. And it seemed really angry to."

"What was it?"

"A Hydreigon."

"Hydreigon is known for destroying anything it sees, but you said it belonged to somebody, which is what confuses me. Anything else strange about it?"

"Yeah, most Hydreigon are 5'11", but this one is much taller. It was 8'11", which I'm sure is abnormal."

"Interesting. I might be able to do some research on me if you transfer it over here. Would that be all right?"

"Sure." Zack transferred the pokeball over to Rise in Johto. "Be sure to be careful with it, you never know when it can go crazy."

"All right, I'll be sure to do that. But I have some work I need to get back to. I'll be seeing you!"

"Well, bye!" Zack ended their call, but Zack still had one question to ask

"Well, its getting late. Where are we gonna stay?"

Magus tried to avoid any possibility of staying at his house. "Er, well, there are a lot of hotels here….."

"Hey Magus?" Zoë asked "Don't you live here?"

"Y..yes…."

"Well, we cold stay there and save money on hotels. We want to avoid running low on money, so this could be a good way to help us save money."

"She is right." Zack agreed

Magus sighed

…

"WHAT!? YOU'RE TRAVELING WITH A GIRL!? WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?"

Magus had to deal with his mom's yelling when he arrived home. Zoë wished she would have just paid for a hotel room instead. "Look, Mom, you realize that she is a frien….."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF THAT!"

"Mom, we just want somewhere to stay for the night…."

"Very well then. You can stay in your room with Zack." Magus' mom looked at Zoë. "The girl can sleep in the guest room!"

"My name is Zoë….."

"Whatever! I want you to be asleep by 10 PM. Also, you might want to say hi to Lillipup. She really missed you."

Magus and Zack walked into Magus' room, while Zoë walked into the guest room. Lillipup greeted Magus by barking happily at him, while Zack set up his sleeping bag on the floor.

"I'm sorry about my mom acting the way they did." Magus apologized, feeling a little embarrassed

"No need to apologize. Trust me when I say this, but my parent's are much worse."

"Oh boy, I can imagine how painful that must be."

"Yeah." Lillipup ran up to Zack, and started sniffing him "This you're Lillipup?"

"Yeah, but not as a partner in battle. She is more of a pet than anything, and I don't even think she knows a single attack."

Zack started to pet Lillipup "Well, she is cute, I'll give her that."

"Yeah, but she can be a nuisance at times." Magus was feeling a little tired, especially after what happened that day. "Well, I think I should get ready for bed. I'm really tired, and need some rest."

"I should do the same."

…

Magus and Zack had gotten ready for bed. Magus walked up to his bed, and collapsed onto it, whereas Zack crawled in his sleeping bag.

"Goodnight Zack" Magus said "Don't let the Spinaraks bite."

"Goodnight buddy."

**[So that was Chapter 9. What did you think of it? Did you like it? Hate it? Well, whatever you felt, your opinion would be greatly appreciated in the reviews, as I will take any criticisms to improve this story.]**


End file.
